1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical equipment, and more particularly to protective shielding for a used hypodermic needle.
2. Background Information
Contact with the pointed end of a used hypodermic needle risks exposure to the AIDS virus and hepatitis. Emergencies and high stress operative procedures increase the risk. Thus, those working with or near such pointed instruments share concern over the protective shielding scheme employed.
A hypodermic syringe typically includes a tubular shield over the needle. It can be replaced after use, but the passage into the shield is of small diameter and the shield must be inserted over the sharp end of the needle. As a result, the risk of accidental contact with a contaminated needle point is substantial.
Other known shielding arrangements may be rather complex and inconvenient to use. Still others involve a specially made syringe. Consequently, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for disposing of contaminated needles that overcome these concerns.